TOM
TOM or Toonami Operations Module is the host of the programming block Toonami, where he announces the shows, occasionally rates new video games, and gives advice to the viewer through short speeches. He is also the captain of the Absolution, an intergalactic broadcast vehicle, and operates it along with his A.I. companion SARA. During the course of Toonami's history, TOM has been destroyed and rebuilt numerous times, and now has a total of seven iterations, with those being TOM 1, TOM 2, TOM 3, TOM 4, TOM 3.5, TOM 5, and the most recent iteration, TOM 6. In FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the Future, TOM seems to have survived up until this point. He was at Birthday Bash along with other heroes celebrating. The Past In the Past, TOM is having trouble with the Absolution. He has been wandering the world for the most part and has been trying to find adequate means to repair his ship. He finally arrived in City Station. He states he came to make repairs. His CLYDEs, however, managed to run away across the world. Birthday Bash TOM first arrived in the universe during the Birthday Bash. Marcy Mechhead, an NPC boasting Toonami gear sold Toonami P.R.E.S.E.N.T.s rarely containing a then non-tradable TOM 3.0 Helmet. During this time, TOM noted his distress with the Absolution. Academy Graduation TOM made his second appearance when the Future was removed and replaced by the Academy. He is in place as one of many that congratulate players as they continue through graduation on Mt. Neverest. Arrival in Downtown TOM's last appearance before the original games shut down was at City Station. He arrived from the Absolution to make repairs there. Unfortunately, some of TOM's CLYDEs wandered off with a bunch of his gear, forcing him to stay put until their return. TOM mentions that his ship, the Absolution is in trouble. Gallery TOM 3.0.png|Tom 3.0's original design from Toonami TOM_versions.png|The various TOM iterations from Toonami Toonami1Helmet.png|TOM 1.0 Helmet TOM 1.0 Chest.png|TOM 1.0 Chest Toonami2Helmet.png|TOM 2.0 Helmet TOM 2.0 Chest.png|TOM 2.0 Chest Toonami3Helmet.png|TOM 3.0 Helmet TOM 3.0 Chest.png|TOM 3.0 Chest Toonami4Helmet.png|TOM 4.0 Helmet TOM 4.0 Chest.png|TOM 4.0 Chest Absolution Hoveboard.png|Absolution Hoverboard BionicleNuva & TOM(1).png|TOM in-game FF AT TOM 317x437.jpg|TOM with CLYDE showing off the TOM 3.0 set NanosAndToonamiUpdate.png|TOM and Toonami costume sets TOM Icon.png|Chat Icon A1 FF TOM.jpg|Banner for Toonami update TOMA.png|Message Box Icon 6399.png|In-game model Trivia *For more on TOM, his article on the Toonami Wiki is here. *There are 4 suits that can be found with the CLYDE units. They are 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, and 4.0; Each is similar to TOM's respective models. *His design in FusionFall is based primarily on TOM 3.0, though some deviations are present. *TOM is the only NPC in to be featured on Adult Swim (if retroactively, as the Toonami block wasn't revived until after TOM showed up in FusionFall). *He, along with the CLYDEs, are the only non-generic NPC to not come from a show, but a programming block. *He is voiced by Steve Blum, who also voiced Vilgax. *TOM is one of only three NPCs that are the only main characters to appear in the original game from their respective shows The other two being Juniper Lee and Johnny Bravo. **This was changed in FusionFall Retro when Carl from Johnny Bravo was added to the game in the v3.0 Patch. Category:NPCs Category:Toonami NPCs